


Wedding Dance

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Ferus and Roan share their first dance as husbands.





	Wedding Dance

“How are you doing Mr. Ferus Lands,” Roan asked, as he led his husband to the dance floor for their first dance as husbands.

Ferus grinned and wrapped his arms around him as they began to dance. “Today has literally been one of the best days of my life. It’s surreal that I’m married now. Last night when I was trying to sleep, which was really hard without you by the way,” Ferus said, causing a wide grin to break out on Roan’s face. “I thought about my life growing up in the Jedi and how much I’ve changed. I never thought I would ever develop romantic feelings towards anyone. I knew padawans would sneak around with one another, but I didn’t do anything with anyone because it wouldn’t have been proper and because I was undesirable. Even when I left, romance was the last thing on my mind. I just wondered and hoped I would find a place to call home and maybe even make some friends. Ending up here has been everything I didn’t know I needed or wanted. I’m surprised, but in a good way. My life may not have turned out the way I thought it would-if it did, I would probably be a Jedi Knight right now, but this is better. Being with you is so much better than anything.” 

“A quiet life with me is better than a life as a Jedi knight,” Roan asked.

Ferus grinned and kissed his husband. “Definitely. It took me some time to get used to the quiet life, but I love it. If I were to return to the Jedi, I know I couldn’t handle the time away from you. I love our business and the people we’ve met through it. I love the weekly dinners with your family. I love it here on Bellassa and the only way I’d want to leave here is to go on a vacation with you. I love going to sleep beside you and waking up with you every morning. I love kissing you. I could go on and on forever…I’m happy that my life didn’t turn out the way that I expected it to,” Ferus said, before kissing Roan again. “While I used to dream of being an amazing Jedi Knight, my dream now is for a long, happy life with you which hopefully will include children someday.”

“And when our children have children, we’ll be the best grandparents ever,” Roan said as his hands played with Ferus’s hair.

“Exactly,” Ferus replied with a grin. “We’ll be a happy family. Maybe we’ll even go on trips across the galaxy together.”

“Sounds like fun,” Roan said softly. 

“It will be,” Ferus said resting his forehead against Roan’s. “How could a life with you not be fun?”

Roan chuckled and kissed his husband lightly. “It will be.”

Ferus pulled Roan in for some heated kissing. “I wish I could take you into an empty room right now and have my way with you.”

Roan laughed. “You can have your wicked way with me soon.”

“Can’t wait for that,” Ferus whispered, holding Roan close as they continued to slow dance.


End file.
